farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sagh
You did a good job creating that article, although you overused the headers ;). Thanks for all of your great work here so far! As for the file, a policy was made a while back that all images need to be .png, so that is why it wasn't working. If you could re-upload it as a .png file, that would be great. If you ever need anything else, feel free to ask me or post on the forums. Have a good day, Ajraddatz Talk 23:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Levels Thanks for the edits with the title names. I'm going through with a bot changing things for Levels 71-90 right now, so hopefully we don't overlap. :) Resa1983 03:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It took a while to see what you were doing diferent! :P Thanks for the help! Keep up the good work! =D Re:Block Hello, I got your e-mail. It seem that you have been caught up in a global block, which was intended to stop a spambot's IP. Obviously that IP is used by more than one person, and you have been caught in the block. You haven't done anything to deserve this block, so I've given you patroller rights, which should disable the block on you. If you are still blocked when you receive this message, please e-mail me again and I'll have the IP block removed. Thanks, 14:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome Back! I'm sorry I didn't know how to fix the problem. :( Resa1983 16:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem! Thanks for trying to help. =) Sagh 17:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Block Thanks for the help Ajraddatz ! =D Everything OK now! Sagh 16:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Great! See you around :) 16:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ajraddatz, my mobile internet IP is still banned. I still receive the same message saying that I can not write in the Wiki. =S ::I've requested that the block be modified so that it doesn't include you. 21:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::The block has been removed. 21:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Once again, thanks a lot! Sagh 21:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Masteries Hey there! The mastery gallery on my user page works as any other gallery in the wiki. The problem is, the image search function in the gallery seems to have disappeared, which is why I edit my gallery manually now. On your user page, click on edit page, then switch to source code by use the button near the top right. go find the gallery and you will notice that there are many lines, made up like this "picture|name|link". So basically, when you want to add a new crop, just go to the crops page and move your mouse over the mastery sign, that is shown in the template on the right side. You will see the name of the mastery sign picture, which is mostly either "Master (Acorn Squash).png" or "(Acorn Squash) Mastery Sign-icon.png". So just check how the picture has been named, then go to your gallery in source code. Add a new line in the gallery and start with the picture name, followed by the crop's name, followed by the page link. Example: "Acorn Squash Mastery Sign-icon.png|Acorn Squash|link=Acorn Squash". Yeah, that's basically how I do it. :P Valnar275 11:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try it later. Sagh 14:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC)